


Palapa

by amoama



Category: Please Like Me (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Josh is watching Arnold from the shelter of the shady palapa.





	Palapa

Josh huddles in the blessed shade of the palapa, knees pulled up to his chest. Every 10 minutes he breaks down and applies more sun lotion; a frenzy of spurt, slap, rub and then repeat. Arnold’s been in the sea for hours, floating face up, arms akimbo, sun-drenched merman-wannabe. He’s going to have so many freckles. He will have completely lost all of the protection of the lotion Josh diligently covered him in earlier. Josh would go rescue him, but, well, the sun is between them. Josh can’t risk it. He inches to the left, moving as the shade does to stay wholly sheltered by the palapa. He watches Arnold, luxuriating, staying out; ignoring him? This holiday was the start of something, maybe, again. But he can’t help himself, he stays put, desperately waiting for the sun to lose it’s ferocity, for the sea to cool and return Arnold to him.


End file.
